


Viktor Wasn't Fucking Prepared

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BUT HEY IT WORKS, M/M, Viktor with a k fucking fight me, Yuuri's fucking shitfaced, and it ends up ridiculous, first fic in this fandom, that's not what those poles are for Yuuri, the title makes it sound more cracky than it is but fuck it, vague au setting is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: The one time Viktor decides to take the subway flips his entire world upside-down.AKA The "meeting on a train ride" AU that no one expected.





	

Generally speaking, Viktor preferred avoiding the subway. It’s cramped, and inevitably someone recognizes him when he’s not in the mood for people, causing the entire car to collectively lose their shit. So he doesn’t typically take it. It’s far too much of a hassle.

But it was late. It’s the middle of the night, and Viktor really didn’t feel like walking all the way back towards his apartment, nor did he feel like dealing with the always chatty cab drivers he managed to get, so a subway would have to do. Besides, it’s unlikely to be packed this late, and people would hopefully be too tired to engage him.

Tired, he trudged into the subway car and sat in the corner. The car was mostly empty, which Viktor was grateful for, with many of the riders appeared to be ready to fall asleep. The ride was quiet.

After a couple of stops, things changed. Viktor didn’t bother looking up when he heard someone loudly stumble into the car. He was content to ignore whoever it was, staring absently at the door between cars. The new arrival kept mumbling loudly, staggering about the car. Viktor thought he heard someone who came in with them struggling to get whoever it was to sit. Viktor didn’t care. He figured they’d settle in and he’d go back to his peace and quiet.

But soon, there was whispering. It started with just the couple a few seats down, and Viktor was content to ignore it. It wasn’t his business. But the whispering escalated, someone said “holy shit,” and it was then Viktor got concerned. This was the kind of thing that happened when people recognized him. When he heard someone stomp on over, Viktor took a deep breath, and braced himself, artificial “for the fans” smile at the ready.

“Hey!! You!!”

Whatever Viktor was expecting when he turned around was absolutely not what he got. Viktor’s stock conversation for dealing with fans died in his throat as he stared at the man before him.

To say he was mess was an understatement. Not only was the man’s shirt half unbuttoned, but the parts that were buttoned were absolutely incorrect. Slowly, Viktor looked up. The man’s entire face was flushed with alcohol, and with how close he got to Viktor’s face, Viktor could smell the wine in his breath. Thoroughly dripping with sweat, he towered over Viktor, ugly pale blue tie wrapped around his forehead, further messing up already messy black hair. Viktor willed himself to make eye contact, staring into warm chestnut eyes.

He was an absolute drunken disaster, and the most beautiful man Viktor had ever seen.

The man hiccupped, and Viktor was broken from his trance. “Hey, heeeeeeyyyy!!” the drunk man slurred, stumbling backwards towards the pole. “Check this out!”

Another man with tan skin, presumably a friend, tried pulling the man away from the pole. “Yuuri, this isn’t a good idea, I don’t think these poles were made for–” but it was too late. Yuuri had already taken to the pole and _good lord he was pole dancing_.

Yuuri’s companion, having given up on stopping Yuuri, whipped out his phone with an amused snort. The entire car had their eyes on Yuuri. Yuuri was magnetic, commanding attention as he deftly worked the pole. Viktor couldn’t look away.

All too soon, the show came to an end. Viktor was unaware how enraptured he was until it was over and the few other people in the car started clapping, calling him back to reality. _Did I really get that lost in this…?_ He shook his head, opting to attribute his dazed state and pounding heart to tiredness.

But Yuuri wasn’t done with Viktor yet, parading back to where Viktor sat, and stopping before him. Yuuri didn’t do anything but stare at first, and Viktor could faintly hear someone call “Yuuri! Yuuri come back over here” broken with laughter, but Yuuri didn’t move. Instead, he continued staring Viktor down, and Viktor looked up in confusion, trying not to get captured by those eyes again.

Eventually Yuuri took one step back, and demanded “Dance with me!” before bowing in an overdramatic fashion and offering his hand. Viktor blinked, bewildered. _He wants to dance? But there’s no music._ Just as he was about to voice his concern, Yuuri grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “It’ll be fun! Besides, Phichit won’t dance with me, so you’ll just have to do!”

Viktor was about to protest, but was cut short when Yuuri abruptly spun him, all possible complaints silenced. Yuuri lead him into a surprisingly well-coordinated mix between a waltz and a tango. Amazingly, Yuuri didn’t waltz them directly into a pole, or the doors, or Yuuri’s friend (Phichit?) who was recording the whole thing.

Viktor was overwhelmed? No. Overwhelmed wasn’t the right word. It was more like life had suddenly burst back into his soul. This was…fun. Dancing through an all too small and narrow subway car with an (incredibly attractive) stranger was incredibly fun. For years now, Viktor had been devoid of life and love. He’d absorbed himself in his work, and let everything else drift away. He’d forgotten to enjoy himself.

But this man, Yuuri, completely wasted, charged into his life with the elegance of a tornado and forced fun back on him. As Yuuri dipped him, Viktor allowed himself to get lost in the moment, his leg up in the air, and magnificent, glowing Yuuri smiling down at him. Viktor could feel his own smile spread from ear to ear.

And it was over. Their music-less, cramped dance was finished. Viktor could hear applause from Phichit, and the remaining two passengers, but he couldn’t care. He and Yuuri just stood there; Yuuri still holding his hand. Yuuri’s gaze filled with mirth, that ridiculous ugly tie around his head just about ready to fall off. “Yuuri! Our stop is next!” Phichit called out, motioning towards the door.

This inspired Yuuri in some way, because he leapt onto Viktor, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Hey! Heeeyyyy, my family *hic* my family runs a dance studio nearby! H-Hasetsu…something. You should come by! You’re pretty good! And then– dance with me again! Okay?!” Yuuri beamed at him, filled with hope.

But Viktor didn’t get the chance to respond, as the announcer read out the next stop over the loudspeaker, and the train pulled to a stop. With it, Yuuri left, tripping out the door with his friend following close behind him. _Hasetsu something, huh?_ Viktor grinned. Maybe there was something to look forward to.

He glanced out the window one more time, not realizing his stop passed three stops ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr for viktuuri and "meeting on a train ride AU" and this is what I chose to do with it. So I also put it here. Because fuck it. Hopefully you found it as amusing as I did.


End file.
